


PTA Rektor

by Lord_Berkut



Series: PTA Emblem [15]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Ok Helen, now you really fucked up.





	PTA Rektor

"Sorry I've been gone everyone." Helen announced as she walked in with brussel sprout filled brownies. "Jacob had a nasty flu caused by that monster kid and I had to ground Tim from his electronics for talking back to me and not helping his brother. If your going to have your children respect you, you need to be tough on them."

"FOR FUCKS SAKE HELEN!" A booming voice shouted as a tall and muscular blue haired male tapped her shoulder. "I know of a timeline where my brother died of the illness that took our parents, Eliwood killed his girlfriend of that timeline, and 20 years later I was killed by a curse of a battle axe I took on to save everyone I loved and cared about right in front of my daughter, so shut the fuck up!"

"Ok, who the fuck invited Hector?" 

"Whoever was insulting Reinhardt's kid!" His grin was more bloodthirsty than cocky and it seemed like Armads was glowing....


End file.
